Baby of Mine
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean gets a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Castiel who is actually in the middle of delivering his child, and who needs help for both the baby and the girl giving birth. Then Castiel has to learn how to be a father. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean gets a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Castiel who is actually in the middle of delivering his child, and who needs help for both the baby and the girl giving birth. Then Castiel has to learn how to be a father. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Sykes.

**A/N: **Wooo! A daddy!Cas fic coming up! The first chapter is full of drama and the second one will be at the beginning, but then as the story goes on it'll be full of baby cuteness and Cas being all nervous about being a father and such. Anyway, hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Baby of Mine **

**-One- **

Castiel wrapped a reassuring arm around Nina, the young blonde crying against him as she sat at the roadside with two bags of her life possessions in by her side, one hand resting on her bump as she rubbed it gently. Her step-father couldn't take having to deal with a baby anymore and had thrown her out, but luckily for the blue-eyed beauty, the father of her baby, her angel Castiel had come to the rescue.

Nina was a beautiful twenty-five year old with the patience of a saint and she was sweet, gentle and caring, yet so frightened about the birth of her baby which was due in a mere week. The baby, in reality, could come at any time from now and even past the due date, and they knew they were having a girl. They'd decided to call her Marie, and she'd take Castiel's last name which had recently become Winchester, since Bobby had gotten him some birth certificates and other such things sorted out for when he became human. He'd gained some of his Grace back from God, but then had chosen to fall and be with Nina. So he was slowly falling as he sat with her at that roadside.

"Let's find a motel for you, Nina." He said softly, "I'll call Dean in the morning and he can come and pick us up...you need your sleep."

Nina simply nodded with tears falling down her face, rubbing the bump and leaning on Castiel for love and protection which he gave without question.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Nina?"

"I love you."

Castiel sighed and kissed Nina's forehead. He'd known this beautiful human since she was merely a baby, yet he'd only ever watched her from Heaven. However, she'd always known somehow that he was watching over her. When she was a baby she'd once looked straight at him from her crib, and he'd smiled at her. That beautiful little baby had smiled back at him and reached towards him, and he'd reached back with his Grace, stroking her face gently with it. She'd wriggled around and laughed when he'd done that, but his strokes were soothing and she'd fallen asleep soon after.

"I love you too, Nina." Castiel replied, holding her hand tightly, "Where is the nearest motel in walking distance, my angel?"

"About five blocks away." Nina answered, "My back hurts..."

"I know." Castiel soothed, rubbing her back gently as they moved forwards, him carrying her bags since the poor girl was in no fit state to carry them herself.

They set off walking, Castiel wishing he could just teleport them there, but that could endanger the baby, and he didn't want to risk Marie or Nina for anyone.

_**

* * *

Eight Hours Earlier **_

_"Just be prepared for a phone call Dean." _Chuck warned, _"I don't know what it will be about but I just see Castiel talking frantically with someone holding his hand...the hand looks feminine." _

Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking about what it could possibly be about.

"Thanks, Chuck." He said, "Anything else?"

_"Um..." _Chuck replied, the rustling of papers indicating that he was going through notes, _"There was crying...and something about Cas promising this girl something..." _

"Alright." Dean sighed, "Thanks, Chuck. My cell phone won't leave my side all day."

_"The background was dark so I'd say it's coming at night time..." _Chuck said, _"If you hear nothing from him in the day time, expect it at night. And you need to be in Deerwood, Wyoming...so I'd set off right now." _

"Thanks, Chuck." Dean replied, "I'll let you know what happens when we've dealt with...whatever it is."

_"Thanks, Dean." _

With that the two hung up and Dean sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Sam!" He yelled, "We gotta go to Wyoming!"

_**

* * *

Present Time **_

Nina was sleeping peacefully on the bed in her motel room. Quite how, Castiel would never know since it felt so damn uncomfortable to sit on. She shuffled a little and that almost nine-month bump was getting in the way of her being any more comfortable and she winced in her sleep, her eyes opening softly before a pain shot through her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and sit up a little, Castiel going straight to her side.

"Cas..." She breathed, "Cas, I've started..."

Castiel put his hand on her stomach and felt using his Grace, discovering indeed that their child was coming. God had made the baby human, so they could savour as much time with her as possible without her growing too quickly.

"Alright..." Castiel said, realising he wasn't very calm, "Deep breaths now, Nina...deep breaths..."

Nina began to breathe and Castiel started to pack her bag up, wincing as she let out a pained sound through her first contraction.

"Good girl..." He soothed, "Deep breaths now...nice and easy..."

_**

* * *

Six Hours Later **_

The cell phone began to ring and Dean looked to his brother who was driving, answering it and expecting the panic on the other end of the line.

"Cas?"

_"Dean, I need your help, please!" _

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, "What's wrong?"

_"My lover...Nina...she's in labour..." _Castiel breathed, _"Our baby girl is on the way and Nina's getting ready to give birth...we need help! I don't know what to do and Nina's in so much pain..." _

Dean swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the screams from the poor young girl who was with the angel.

_"I'm so stupid!" _Castiel scolded himself, _"I...I thought we could walk to the hospital but it was too painful for her...and now...now, we're in some woodland by the _Oak Tree Motel_...I didn't...I didn't think and...Dean, please!" _

"Alright...alright, easy, Cas..." Dean soothed, "Easy..."

He gestured for Sam to speed up and began looking around for the motel, since they'd just entered town.

"Listen, Nina is probably twenty times more frightened than you are...you need to keep calm and be brave for her, because she's about to give birth in the forest for fuck's sake, alright?" He said, "Chuck told us you'd need us here and we're here now, we're just trying to find you both, okay?"

_"Follow the screams, Dean."_ Castiel said, clearly trying to make something funny out of the situation.

The poor girl sounded so pained it was hurting Dean to listen to.

_"Dean, she thinks she needs to push...what do I do?" _Castiel asked, _"She's so scared, Dean..."_

"Alright, we're by the motel," Dean said, "We're gonna head into the woods to find you both, okay?"

_"Hurry, Dean..._" Castiel begged, _"Please!" _

Dean hung up and he and Sam grabbed weapons, flashlights, blankets and Dean's bag. They didn't know what supplies Castiel and Nina had with them, if any at all so they had to be prepared. And sure enough, in the distance there was the sound of crying and the occasional scream, both of them running into the woods to try and find the poor girl before it was too late.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean gets a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Castiel who is actually in the middle of delivering his child, and who needs help for both the baby and the girl giving birth. Then Castiel has to learn how to be a father. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Sykes.

**

* * *

Baby of Mine **

**-Two- **

"Alright, Nina...it's gonna be okay..." Castiel breathed, kneeling beside Nina who was now leaning against a tree, breathing quickly as tears rolled down her face, "Dean and Sam are close by."

"Cas...hurts..." She gasped, taking his hand and pulling him closer to her, "Hold me..."

Castiel slowly wound his arm around Nina's shoulders and let her rest against him, her body so hot from the work she was having to do to bring their daughter into the world. All the angel could do was make promises, and he felt so guilty that he couldn't take her pain away. He'd do anything to be able to help her. He didn't realise how much help his words of love and comfort were.

"Sam and Dean are on their way, Nina..." Castiel whispered, hearing rustling in the distance, "Help is coming, my angel, I promise..."

"Cas?"

Castiel looked up and smiled with relief, kissing Nina's head gently and rubbing her arms to soothe her. Thank Father! The Winchesters were here after what had felt like an eternity of the struggle Nina had endured.

"Dean!" He called back, "Sam!"

Then he saw the flashlights and he felt Nina relax suddenly, a smile gracing her face as she saw Sam and Dean approach. It was going to be fine now. Dean and Sam were here, their baby would be born and everything would be fine.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, running towards the angel and kneeling by Nina, "Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Hurts..." Nina cried, "Wanna push..."

Dean looked to Sam who went wide-eyed, realising exactly what it was his brother was looking at him for.

"Dean...I..."

"Sam, you know full well that I'm not gonna do any good being on that end of things, okay?" Dean snapped, "You'd be better at this, bro..."

Sam sighed and was about to protest before he heard a scream from Nina knowing full well that there was no time to negotiate this. He'd only ever delivered a baby once and that had been after following instructions from a 911 operator. There was very little time for that now.

"Nina...Nina, the heads coming, okay?" Sam began, "You're gonna have to push on the next contraction, alright?"

Castiel sat by Nina's side and held her close, kissing her temple and sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Nina..." He whispered, "I'm sorry you're in this situation...it's my fault...I..."

"Shhh..." Nina soothed, stroking his face gently and running her fingers into his hair, "You were only thinking of me...and Marie...and it's okay...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Sam and Dean shared looks, small smiles on their faces as the parents-to-be shared a small kiss, Castiel keeping her close while shedding his own tear which he hid. Nina didn't need to see him crying when she was in so much pain. Dean covered Nina with a blanket and poured some of his bottled water over a wash cloth, dabbing her forehead with it while letting her have a drink.

"I gotta say it, guys, you've done great so far." He said, "Last hurdle now, Nina, okay?"

Nina nodded and Dean settled by her side, holding her hand and stroking her face with the other. Suddenly there was a gasp of pain and Dean winced as Nina squeezed his hand, the poor girl crying out as she pushed.

"Atta girl..." Sam praised, "Atta girl, Nina."

"Sam, it hurts..." Nina panted, Sam nodding sympathetically.

"I know, honey, I know..." He soothed, "But, you've gotta push when you feel the contractions, okay? Marie will be with us in no time..."

Nina managed to smile before resting against Castiel, leaning on him and whimpering as he held her.

"I wanna go home..." She breathed, "Want my mom..."

Castiel just kissed Nina's temple, a silence washing over the group which indicated to the Winchesters that Nina was in fact without a mother. The question about her father would come in time, but Dean and Sam couldn't help feeling their chests tighten when they saw Castiel shed a tear, his lips meeting her forehead again in a soothing kiss.

"I know, sweetheart..." He whispered, "I know...but you've come so far, and Marie's almost here, alright? I've got so much faith in you, Nina..."

"Love you..." Nina cried, kissing Castiel's cheek.

"Love you too." Castiel replied, stroking her face soothingly.

Then came the next contraction, all three men encouraging her through as she pushed and there came a sharp cry.

"Good girl!" Sam praised, "Another push and Marie's gonna be right here with you, okay?"

Nina nodded, Dean dabbing her head softly and looking to Castiel, giving him a look to ask him if he was alright which Castiel returned with a soft nod. The final contraction came and Nina sobbed her way through, a baby's cries suddenly filling the air. Sam beamed and wrapped the little baby in a towel, pulling out his pocket knife and cutting the cord before lifting the child up and resting her against Nina's chest, Nina beaming and breaking into happy tears while Castiel shed a few, both of them looking in wonder at the baby in Nina's arms.

"Hey, Marie..." Nina whispered, hushing the child's cries as she held her in her arms, "Look at your beautiful face..."

Castiel leaned closer (if that was possible) and smiled stroking his baby's face with his pinky before shedding another set of tears.

"Hello, Marie..." He said softly, "Shhh, it's okay, sweet pea..."

Nina bit her lip and looked at Castiel with such love in her eyes Dean's breath caught, the lovers leaning in for a deep, loving kiss.

"I'm so proud of you." Castiel whispered.

"I couldn't have gotten through it without you." Nina replied, smiling as Dean and Sam leaned over to look at the baby.

"Damn, she's gorgeous..." Dean breathed, "Atta boy, Cas."

Castiel smiled.

"Congratulations, guys." Sam said softly, "You did it."

"Thank you..." Nina breathed, stroking Dean's face and then reaching out to hold Sam's hand, "Thank you so much."

* * *

Nina sat comfortably in the back of the Impala, Castiel sharing hugs with Dean and Sam before climbing into the car with his lover and baby, smiling at Nina and kissing her lips.

"Cas...?" Nina began, Castiel looking down at her, "Can...can you check and see if she'll need anything at the hospital?"

Dean and Sam waited for a moment while Castiel placed two fingers on his child's forehead, shaking his head.

"She's perfectly healthy." Castiel replied, "And so beautiful...but we'll take her anyway...just to be safe..."

Marie was making soft newborn noises, and Nina beamed, kissing her head. She was wrapped in a thick, warm towel, her little head covered with it. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and she was wriggling slightly in her mother's arms.

"Hospital?" Dean asked, earning a gentle nod from Nina and Castiel, "Okay."

They made their way to the hospital, Nina smiling softly and resting against Castiel's shoulder.

"I can't wait to have a bath..." She whispered, Castiel beaming in response.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, Nina nodding and kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Castiel." She said softly, looking down at their baby, "And I love you, Marie..."

"Love you, Marie." Castiel whispered, stroking the baby's head gently and chuckling, "Isn't she the most precious thing?"

"Look at her chubby little legs..." Nina whispered, tucking her daughter back into her blanket, "We're a Mama and Papa, Cas...a Mommy and Daddy..."

The little baby murmured and blinked at Castiel, the angel chuckling at the lack of eyelashes and eyebrows on those gorgeous big blue eyes. She had dark hair like Castiel, thick and soft, her tiny body chubby and just so soft. Castiel couldn't believe he was a father and he leaned down to kiss Marie's forehead.

"I know." He whispered, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Perfect." Nina replied, Dean and Sam grinning at each other before Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Nina.

"You need somewhere to stay, Nina?" He asked, Nina biting her lip and nodding in response, "You wanna come and live in South Dakota with us? Y'know...we can get you plenty of room for Marie and I'm sure Bobby would love to meet you both."

"Thank you." Nina replied, "Thank you so much."

Castiel smiled. He was getting the apple pie life that Dean had always talked about and he couldn't be happier...even if he was losing his Grace.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean gets a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Castiel who is actually in the middle of delivering his child, and who needs help for both the baby and the girl giving birth. Then Castiel has to learn how to be a father. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Sykes.

**

* * *

Baby of Mine **

**-Three- **

"You wanna head out and get some supplies?" Dean asked, "Leave 'em to it?"

Nina and Castiel were sat in a room in the hospital, cradling Marie for a little while before Nina got the chance to take a bath. She wanted Castiel to stay with Marie and bond with her a little, which the angel had agreed to even though Dean and Sam knew it would be nerve wracking. He wouldn't know what to say to the sweet little cutie pie for a start. He'd probably ask her what she thought of the weather or something.

"I'll tell you what..." Sam said, "I'll go...you stay with Cas and give him some advice when he's bonding with Marie...like how to speak to her and stuff."

Dean sighed and nodded, knocking on the door and entering while Sam headed away for some supplies to take to Bobby's. Bobby was more than happy for Nina and Marie to go and live with them, especially since Castiel was Marie's father and he practically lived there anyway. He watched the way Castiel held Marie for the first time, looking so scared of dropping her that Dean thought he'd faint any second.

"Just support her head..." Nina whispered, resting Marie's head on the crook of Castiel's elbow, "And when you're holding her you can talk to her, y'know...to let her get used to your voice...kiss her gently and tell her things..."

Castiel just gazed down at the little person he'd helped to create and his eyes showed so much love that Dean felt a little choked up by it, although, he'd never admit that to anyone else.

"Even if she can't understand what you're saying," Nina continued, "She'll hear your voice and she'll know it's her daddy holding her and that it's okay..."

Castiel smiled as Marie shuffled a little in his arms, a nurse poking her head around the door and smiling.

"Nina, it's time for your bath, sweetie..." She said, Nina beaming in response before kissing Castiel's cheek, "Cas, if you wanna lay Marie down on the bed while Nina takes her bath, that's okay...it might do her good to just lay down on her back and be able to kick her legs and move her arms and things since she needs to stay awake so we can try and feed her."

Castiel nodded and Nina made her way around the side of the bed, watching as Castiel carefully lay the baby on the bed, smiling as she opened her eyes to look at him. He pulled up a chair to sit by the bed as Nina and the nurse left the room, Dean pulling up a chair and settling beside him. He watched the falling angel go to speak to the baby but cut himself off, sighing and looking to his hands. Marie was looking at her father and Dean smiled, nudging the angel.

"Cas...she's waiting to hear from you, buddy..." He said softly, Castiel just hanging his head, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to say..." The angel replied, "How...how am I supposed to speak to her when she can't understand me?"

"It's only your voice and the tone of it she'll understand." Dean said, "You could start by telling her how you feel about her..."

Castiel looked at his little girl who lay there just watching him, her little legs flexing as her arms remained by her face, little hands curled into fists as she blinked lazily at him.

"You're so beautiful, Marie..." He whispered, remembering what the nurse told him, chuckling at the sleepy child before him, "You're so sleepy..."

Marie just blinked slowly and made soft newborn noses, Castiel smiling and beginning to feel so much more comfortable with speaking to his baby girl.

"We need you to stay awake so we can get some food into you..." He told her, watching as he little body shivered just once, "You're cold, huh?"

She was just laying in a diaper at the moment and Castiel grinned at how cute and chubby her tiny frame was.

"Look at your chubby legs..." He whispered, reaching out and stroking them gently, "And your little feet..."

He laughed softly as his eyes rested on that belly button.

"There's your belly button," He said, moving up to her face, "Your beautiful, big blue eyes...your dark hair..."

He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, a tear sliding down his face.

"I love you, baby..." He whispered, gasping as she reached out with her tiny hand and wrapped it around his finger.

"She loves you too, Cas." Dean told the angel, "M'proud of you, buddy."

"Isn't she just so..."

"Gorgeous?" Dean finished, Castiel nodding and stroking her head again.

"Yeah." He replied, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently, "Daddy loves you, Marie...so does Mommy..."

The baby blinked and swallowed, her brow knotting into a grimace. Castiel found himself grimacing with her and straight away he began to soothe her.

"Don't frown, sweetie..." He soothed, "It's okay..."

He looked at Dean and smiled softly, wiping his eyes and continuing to stroke his baby's hand with his thumb.

"You want to say something to her?" He asked, Dean leaning forward and stroking Marie's chubby belly.

"Hey, beautiful." He said softly, "I can't believe Cas of all people managed to make something as stunning as you are...I can't believe Cas managed to get to the making part..."

Castiel chuckled, Dean knowing and for some reason not caring that this moment was so chick-flick it flew off the charts.

"And Uncle Sammy and me, Uncle Dean...we're gonna spoil you so bad..." He continued, "Then there's Grandpa Bobby who's gonna love you to death...and Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Crowley."

"Uncle Crowley?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding, "Ah...well, we can't exactly leave him out can we?"

The pair chuckled.

"We all love you, Marie Winchester." Castiel promised, stroking his baby girl's hand still, "So much."

* * *

"Hi, sweetie..." Nina said softly as she returned from her bath, so much more relaxed and healthy looking as she approached the bed, "You awake?"

Castiel smiled as Nina sat by him, smiling at her little baby who watched her with fascination for a moment and blinked slowly.

"Feeding time!" Nina's midwife said, entering the room with a belly laugh as she lifted Marie from the bed, Nina getting settled with Castiel by her side.

Andrea was an African-American woman, large and loud, but she was the most amazing woman and Nina couldn't have asked for a better midwife. This was the first time that Nina had been able to speak with Andrea since their last meeting a month previous.

"Is this the famous Castiel I heard so much about?" She asked, Castiel blushing a little while Nina smiled.

"Yeah." She replied, "Just got back from a long business trip, haven't you, sweetie?"

Castiel nodded. He couldn't really tell the truth however that statement hid truth in it anyway. He'd been dealing with business during the Apocalypse so in reality Nina's lie was actually true.

"You were right, Nina." Andrea laughed, "He is gorgeous, huh? No wonder this little cutie's come out looking like this! Her parents are damn beautiful."

Castiel smiled and Andrea smiled back, passing Marie to Nina who'd unbuttoned her nightdress, Castiel blushing a little at seeing Nina's bare top half for the first time in nine months. Marie began to feed and Nina gasped, biting her lip and fighting back chuckles as she beamed at Castiel.

"It feels so weird, Cas..." She told him, looking up at Andrea, "It feels so wonderful though at the same time."

"Ah, it's always the same." Andrea replied, "Does the baby have any clothes or anything?"

"My step-dad said he had a bunch saved, but he kicked me out last night so I doubt I'll have any." Nina replied, looking up as there was a knock on the door.

Sam stepped inside, a little nervous with a bag in his hand.

"Sorry...I got some baby clothes..." He said softly, Nina beaming at him.

"Thanks, Sam...we were just talking about clothes for her..." She replied, Castiel taking the bag from the younger Winchester.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel added, Sam nodding before heading out of the room to meet Dean for a coffee.

The angel opened the bag and looked through to find multiple baby grows and little outfits for when Marie grew a little, Nina supporting Marie as she fed whilst pulling out some of the baby grows.

"Oh, look at this one..." She breathed, laying a little pink one out that said, _My Daddy's an Angel _on it, "She's gotta wear this one, Cas..."

"Okay." Castiel replied, smiling as little Marie finished her feeding time and Andrea showed Nina how to burp her properly.

"My girl, you've got a clean bill of health, and Marie's got the same." Andrea said, "I think that once we've given her a bath then I can send you guys home."

Castiel and Nina beamed, sharing a gentle kiss before both kissing their baby's head.

This was it. They were about to embark on their journey of life with each other and their little baby girl.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dean gets a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Castiel who is actually in the middle of delivering his child, and who needs help for both the baby and the girl giving birth. Then Castiel has to learn how to be a father. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Sykes.

* * *

**Baby of Mine **

**-Four- **

Marie lay blinking slowly up at Castiel, the angel sat comfortably in the back of the Impala while he held his little girl. Nina was sleeping against the window and Marie hadn't been awake for too long. She looked up at her father, going to rub her eyes a little before trying to stretch and nuzzling him. He lifted her up to rest against his shoulder, feeling her move her legs before she curled up on herself, falling asleep again. She was the most precious little creature he'd ever laid his eyes on and he still couldn't get over the fact that he'd helped to create her.

"Love you, Marie." He whispered, kissing her head.

The little baby murmured and frowned, beginning to cry which stirred Nina from her sleep. Castiel panicked and began to hush the child, rubbing her back and kissing her head gently. Nina looked at Castiel and smiled softly. He was so nervous about being a father, yet he was doing such an amazing job and he didn't even know it. She made a mental note to praise him as often as she could to build his confidence.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Hush now, Marie...it's okay..."

"She alright?" Nina asked with a quick stretch, Castiel passing Marie over to her, "Hey, sweetie, stop those tears."

The baby cried a little more and settled as Nina rocked her slowly, her heartbeat lulling Marie into a sense of calm. The tiny baby wriggled slightly and then curled up to her mother, Nina moving closer to Castiel and snuggling up to him. That was her ideal place to be, held safely, warmly and closely in Castiel's arms.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" She asked, Castiel smiling and nodding in response.

"She's beautiful." He replied, kissing the baby's head, and then Nina's, "I love you both."

"We love you too."

Dean found himself smiling at the scene in the back, the smile turning to a grin when he saw the sign for Sioux Falls. They were almost at Bobby's, and Marie would get to meet her surrogate grandfather and have a nice stable home to go to.

* * *

Nina kept Marie held close to her body, Castiel winding an arm around her as he took the bags from Dean, slinging them both over his shoulder. Nina looked nervous, and Castiel pressed a kiss to her temple to soothe her, stroking her hand through her hair. She'd been worried about meeting Bobby for the first time, simply because they'd never met and yet there she would be, introducing him to his newborn grandchild.

"It's okay." He promised, "You'll love Bobby, even if he is a bit miserable at times."

"I heard that, y'idjit."

Castiel smiled at the familiar voice, looking up to see Bobby coming down the porch steps with a big grin on his face. He could see a little bundle in the young woman's arms and he tried to prepare himself for the emotional moment of meeting his grandchild for the first time.

"What've you been up to now, boy, huh?" He asked, Castiel looking to Nina and kissing her forehead.

"Nina, this is Bobby..." He said softly, "Bobby, this is Nina..."

He smiled and Bobby looked to the little creature that was murmuring in Nina's arms, already able to see tiny fingers flexing and little feet moving randomly as the child lay there in her mother's embrace.

"And this is Marie..." Nina whispered, "Marie Winchester."

Bobby smiled and took a look at the tiny baby, Castiel nudging him a little before asking the question Bobby had been waiting patiently for since he got the news of the baby's arrival.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter, Bobby?" He asked, Bobby nodding in response with tearful eyes as Nina passed the child to him.

He looked down at that gorgeous little baby and a tear rolled down his face out of pure love and pride at the sight of his grandchild laying there in his arms.

"Damnit, girl, one look and you already got me in tears." He said, Castiel chuckling and pulling Nina close before kissing her head, "You're such a gorgeous little thing, huh, honey?"

Marie stretched out a little and snuggled closer, Bobby smiling sweetly at her.

"You got your papa's hair. That's for sure." He said quietly, looking up at the couple and beaming at them, "She's beautiful, guys, congratulations."

The family headed inside, only to be met by Gabriel and Crowley, the pair of them grinning as Castiel introduced his small family. Crowley couldn't help the way the smile crossed his face as he held his niece for the first time.

"You are one stunning little creature, aren't you, Marie?" He said warmly, surprised when she started to cuddle up to him, "You have no idea what you're cuddling, darling."

"You're cuddling Uncle Crowley, sweet pea." Castiel said softly, Gabriel taking the baby and smiling down at her.

"Holy Father, you're beautiful." He laughed, "Really, sweetie, you're such a gorgeous girl."

The baby hummed and her eyes opened and closed, her legs kicking gently as she wriggled and sighed. Nina beamed as she was given her baby girl back, the young woman holding her close and kissing her gently. This was her new life, with her new family who had just welcomed her with open arms. Yes, this she could definitely live with.

* * *

Nina leaned over Marie as she changed her diaper, the tiny baby watching her mother with fascination as the woman pulled silly faces at her, leaning down to nuzzle noses with her and pepper her chubby face with kisses. Castiel watched from the doorway, smiling softly as he entered the room with a cup of coffee which he placed on Nina's side of the bed.

"And Daddy's here, baby girl..." The young mother whispered, "He is!"

She gasped as Castiel came closer, the baby looking up with wide eyes.

"He's coming over, Marie! Yes, he is! He's here!"

"Good morning, my angel." Castiel whispered, watching as Nina dressed Marie carefully.

"I bet Daddy wants to give you a lovely cuddle to say good morning, huh?" She said, finally buttoning up the baby grow and stepping to one side so that Castiel could pick up his baby girl, resting her against his chest, "There."

Marie hummed and cuddled closer to Castiel, the falling angel keeping her held to his body and pressing loving kisses to her head.

"Good morning, Marie." He whispered, "It's very nice to see you this morning. I love you."

Nina smiled and kissed Castiel's temple, the angel smiling and kissing her lips.

"Good morning, Nina."

"Good morning, Castiel."

The two settled on the bed, Nina with her coffee while they looked at their baby girl, the small child wriggling and huffing as she lay in her daddy's embrace. The pair got a few visits from people throughout the day but the others tended to stay downstairs to give Nina some space. The poor woman was still very tired and had only given birth a couple of days before. The baby was perfect in everyone's eyes, and Castiel became even more determined to embrace fatherhood and become the best father in the world.

No matter what it took.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
